


Kumquat

by pushkin666



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandslash, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete sends Patrick gifts each day.  It is apparently a sign of his affection!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kumquat

Patrick pushed the box away from him and sighed in exasperation.

Every few days a new box of fruit was delivered to him. A note accompanied each box, explaining the fruit's connection to Patrick or how Pete would like to use them on Patrick, or both!

At first it was amusing, then embarrassing. He blushed remembering the notes that accompanied the deliveries of peaches and bananas.

But this! He pulled his hat down over his eyes avoiding Joe and Andy's matching grins, Pete's watchful eyes.

He opened the envelope wondering what the hell Pete was going to say about Kumquats.


End file.
